Hyper Bean (PvZ:AA)
Hyper Bean ''' is a Laser Bean hero in Plants vs Zombies: Apocalyptic Arena. He is a powerful tactician who can zap enemies near and far with piercing lasers, and he has a unique bubble to shield him from him. His ultimate is either an incredibly powerful laser to toast all enemies in its path or a useful portal to allow allies and himself to quickly warp across the battlefield. Overview '''Lazero, the Hyper Bean Damage: 4/10 Utility: 9/10 Survivability: 6/10 Complexity: 7/10 Role: Tactician Sub-role: Tank, Caster Almanac Entry: Hyper Bean's story is a curious one. Originally living four thousand years in the future, a horrific incident flung him back through time into the present, sans memory, superpowers and popularity. Yet his heroism was apparent even at his lowest point, attacking Zomboss himself to protect the very plants that rejected him. In that darkest moment, his superpowers were reactivated and he was sent back to his rightful time, immediately joining L.E.A.F. and learning how to unlock his tremendous internal might. His selflessness overcame even his personal desires, and he has returned to 2017 to protect his friends and fight the Zombies once more. Gameplay: Hyper Bean has an immense amount of utility, quickly making his abilities come off cooldown and tapping into his immense energy pool to go the distance in drawn-out fights. Besides this, his bubble makes him highly durable and he can use it to reflect incoming damage, getting the better of even the hardest-hitting Zombies. Offensively, his lasers have an exceptionally long range and can pierce through targets, while maintaining vision on targets and locations far and wide. He can empower an ally's targets to temporarily have the same attribute, penetrating Zombie defenses and sieging jungle objectives. In a pinch, he can warp his whole team into a crucial teamfight or out of danger, or blast foes with an inescapable beam of doom. Stats and Abilities Base Health: 1600 (+5% per level) Base HP Regen: 4 (+5% per level) Base Energy: 720 (+5% per level) Base EP Regen: 5 (+5% per level) Attack Damage: 75 (+5% per level) Attack Range: 5.8 Attack Speed (APS): 1.4 Movement Speed: 310 Trait Refractive Barrier Hyper Bean has a powerful protective bubble that reduces incoming damage and absorbs it in his stead. Once destroyed, it regenerates after some time. This regeneration consumes energy but can be manually paused to conserve energy. When an enemy's attack destroys the bubble, any excess damage not necessary to destroy the bubble in that attack will not be transferred on to Hyper Bean Futuristic shield generators really take the ouch right out of Zombie attacks. '' Basic Abilities '''Voltaic Barrier/Trample (Q)' If Refractive Barrier is active: Hyper Bean fortifies his barrier to increase its damage tolerance. For 8 seconds, the barrier is empowered, burning enemies near it's area, dealing 95 damage (+5% per level) and deflecting all damage more than 20% of his maximum base health. Each deflection reduces the duration the barrier is empowered. Lasts for 8 seconds. If Refractive Barrier is not active: Hyper Bean spins in a tight circle, reducing nearby enemy's ability damage by 35% while slowing them by 35% for 6.5 seconds. If this hits at least one enemy, Hyper Bean recovers instantly (otherwise he is briefly held in place while he regains his bearings) and reduces the time before Refractive Barrier can be rebuilt. Lazero prefers to keep a distance in any heated brawl, but he's happy to bring some close-combat power to the fight in a pinch. Enhanced Eyesight (W) Hyper Bean channels then fires a quick ray in the target direction, travelling a long distance. This ray deals 105 base damage (+5% per level) and reveals enemies it passes through for 1 second. It channels for a maximum of 5 seconds, increasing ray distance, ray damage, and travel time. Activating the ability again or moving can cancel the channel early, but with reduced effect. There's no hiding from Lazero. Especially when he zaps you and causes you to glow brighter than a neon sign. Ocular Augmentation (E) Hyper Bean adds a penetrating ray to a target ally's next 5 basic attacks. This ray does damage equal to 60% of Hyper Bean's basic attack as well as dealing bonus pure damage to objectives and structures. Hyper Bean can cast this ability on himself but the ray will have a shorter range. Lazero's vision is so sharp his gaze is always described as 'piercing'. '' Ultimate Abilities '''Quantum Hyperleap ®' Hyper Bean instantly blinks to a faraway location, leaving portals at his old and new locations. When the portals spawn and when they expire, they cause a medium explosion dealing 345 damage (+5% per level). Your team can freely enter a portal by right clicking on it but they must wait 3 seconds to enter one again if they recently used a portal. Units standing on a portal entrance must step off before they can use them. Portal lasts for 30 second. Some day every Plant will be able to jump to lightspeed... but till then, Lazero will help them with that. Overbean ® Hyper Bean channels for 1.5 seconds, gaining temporary fortified health, then blasts out a powerful wide laser for 3.5 seconds. This laser deals 300 base damage (+5% per level) but half damage to non-heroes. The beam slows enemies, removing up to 30% physical defense over time and intensifies in power over time up to a power cap of 160% damage, but Hyper Bean cannot prematurely cancel out of Overbean or change his facing direction. You should see Lazero's ultimate laser. It melts through Zombie flesh just like cheese except instead of delicious melty cheese it's melty zombies and their faces are getting burned off and their flesh doesn't smell good at all when it cooks and we don't like this analogy anymore. Talents Level 1 * Supercharged Refraction - Destroying Refractive Barrier releases a shockwave that knocks back and reveals nearby enemies for 3 turns. * Remastered Bulwark - Refractive Barrier can reduce pure damage by 45% as well. * Penetrating Lasers - QUEST: Hire a mercenary fighter. Basic attacks ignores 3% physical defense from your target. REWARD: After hiring 10 mercenaries hired, Oculus Augmentation casted on self deals pure damage. Level 4 * Cool Laser Trail - Enhanced Eyesight's beam leaves behind a laser trail that speeds up friendly units that walk in it, increasing movement speed by 25%. Lasts for 7.5 seconds. * Smashing Trample - Trample knocks back enemies and gives Lazero +20% health and +45% physical defense for 5 seconds. * Voltaic Powerblast - (Active) Extremely powerful attacks can immediately cause Voltaic Barrier's empowerment to end, but it immediately reflects 170% of the damage onto the damage dealer. 45 second cooldown. Level 7 * Optical Amps - Using Ocular Augmentation on a unit increases its vision range by 4.5. * Pain is the Catalyst - If Refractive Barrier is down, the time before it is regenerated decreases whenever Lazero takes damage. * Smart Reflection - The laser attack from Ocular Augmentation doesn't pierce, instead it reflects off it to hit another nearby target, no matter its position. Each laser can only reflect three times. Level 10 * Quantum Hyperleap - Hyper Bean instantly blinks to a faraway location, leaving portals at his old and new locations. When the portals spawn and when they expire, they cause a medium explosion dealing 345 damage (+5% per level). Your team can freely enter a portal by right clicking on it but they must wait 3 seconds to enter one again if they recently used a portal. Units standing on a portal entrance must step off before they can use them. Portal lasts for 30 second. * Overbean - Hyper Bean channels for 1.5 seconds, gaining temporary fortified health, then blasts out a powerful wide laser for 3.5 seconds. This laser deals 300 base damage (+5% per level) but half damage to non-heroes. The beam slows enemies, removing up to 30% physical defense over time and intensifies in power over time up to a power cap of 160% damage, but Hyper Bean cannot prematurely cancel out of Overbean or change his facing direction. Level 13 * Enhanced Beam - Enhanced Eyesight's beam will travel an infinite distance if Lazero can complete the full channel. The beam is also significantly wider. * Optical Reconstitution - When Refractive Barrier is destroyed, it heals Lazero for 45% the shield. The regeneration time of Refractive Barrier is increased. * Prism Magnification - Each time they hit an enemy, the lasers from Ocular Augmentation do more damage to their next target. Level 16 * Be There in a Flash - Has 3 charges. If a nearby ally is at low health or under attack, Lazero can click on them to warp to them. Doing this reduces all ability cooldowns by 25% (excluding Refractive Barrier). 30 second cooldown. * Beams of Tranquility - Enhanced Eyesight and Ocular Augmentation also briefly tag enemies they hit. Tagged enemies do 15% less damage to allies and 25% less damage to Lazero himself. * Sacrificial Overclock - (Active) Activating this will allow Hyper Bean to cast abilities in the cost of 10% his current HP. His abilities will be amped up by 45% but have 5 seconds added to their cooldown time. 60 second cooldown. Level 20 * Temporal Superport - Quantum Hyperleap no longer has a delay in teleportation. Enemies hit by the spawn/expire explosion are locked in stasis for 1.5 seconds. *Magnified Prismdrive - Overbean lasts for 1.8 seconds longer and gives Lazero a speed boost that decays over 1 second. *Cyberbean Turret - (Active) Places a Cyberbean Turret with 900 base HP (+5% per level) that fires rapid lasers that deal weak damage to nearby enemies. Lasts for 60 seconds. 150 seconds cooldown. *Quantum Hourglass - (Active) Instantly refreshes all your basic abilities' cooldown timer. 120 second cooldown. Quotations Start of Battle *Whoa... that was one crazy warp. Gotta try to do something like that myself one of these days. *Poof! I'm here! *The zombies must be far away if I can't see them... or are they just scared and hiding? Moving *Levitation is rad, bro. *Hyper Bean en route. *Zoom! *Faster than you. Attacking *Zap! *No hiding from lasers. *Six' through the bullseye. *Target locked! Oh, wait, I don't have my optical implant. Dang. Vanquishing a Hero *Why did you even bother showing up? *If you want me to go easy on you, just say so. *This is what you get for hurting my friends. Vanquishing a Specific Hero *Oops, I seared off your hair. (Super Brainz) *Foot soldier? Then you're asking for the Plants to trample you. (Anklebone) *Get your friends to pop you back to the workshop. It still doesn't stand up to lasers. (Zombnik) *Urghh. Why do you bother with law enforcement in a war? Why do you bother with anything for that matter? (Hambone) *Ouch, you okay? Hope that didn't hurt too much. (A fellow plant hero) Dying *Didn't see this one coming... *But will my friends be okay? *I'm sorry I can't be there for you guys anymore. *I'll see you soon. *Only a black hole... can capture light itself... Respawning *Poof! I'm back. *Just went back to the future to get my-- Dang it! Left it again. *Hyper Bean, functional once more. *The future must not be altered. *Not gonna let my friends down. Humorous Certain humorous lines said by clicking her numerous times. *The speed of light in a vacuum is... hey wait, the only vacuums around here are between the Zombies' ears. *Unless, of course, you were talking about a vacuum cleaner. Well, that thing sucks down lasers real good. Only in the future. *Do I have a significant other? Urghh, do people ask everybody ''that question? Well, for me, I like Citron to be honest. *Yeah, I'm openly gay. Frankly, I don't see why that's a problem. Like, it's just me! *I got hit by the Hero-Tron too. I know that backstory's cliched, but it's the truth! What were you expecting, some cosmic rays or that Krypton thingamajiggy? *I'm a firin' mah lazar. *Why does everybody talk about me emitting coherent radiation? It's just a laser, bro. The physics doesn't get THAT thick. *I was planning to have a superhero movie on my own. I even brought the rest of L.E.A.F. to join me. But I just notice that... that guy made a good one first. *How to ruin a good superhero movie? Simply have your two favorite heroes beat the crops out of each other, and when one is about to die, the other one will say "their" mother's name, the fight stops, and we're left with a boring cliffhanger. '''Ultimate Ability' Quantum Hyperleap *Quantum Hyperleap activated. *I have opened a gateway through space and time. *Poof! We're in, we're out. Overbean *Focused hyperlucent anti-armor particle incoming! *Burn you with my stares! *My vision is gamma. I can see through anything! Trivia *TBA Category:Plants Category:Plants vs Zombies: Apocalyptic Arena Plant Heroes